Naples (Europa Universalis II)
Naples is a country in Europa Universalis II. In normal games their provinces are coloured light brown, in fantasia games, they are coloured light orange. Creating Naples By Revolt Should it cease to exist, Naples can be recreated by revolt or releasing a vassal at any point in the game. Naples has no fixed culture or religion, but these will almost always be Italian and Catholic. Naples must include its default capital of Napoli. It may also include the province of Apulia, but Apulia may not form Naples on its own. Starting Position Naples exists at the start of the 1419, 1492, 1773, and 1795 scenarios. 1419 In this scenario, Naples has Italian cultures, Catholic religion, and 50 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its two cores of Apulia and Napoli and nothing else. . Naples also has the following stability and technology: 1492 In this scenario, Naples has Italian cultures, Catholic religion, and 50 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its two cores of Apulia and Napoli and has two cores (Messina and Sicily) that it neither owns nor controls.. Naples has the following stability and technology: 1773 In this scenario, Naples has Italian cultures, Catholic religion, and 350 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its four cores of Apulia, Messina, Napoli, and Sicily, and nothing else. Naples has the following stability and technology: 1795 In this scenario, Naples has Italian cultures, Catholic religion, and 350 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its four cores of Apulia, Messina, Napoli, and Sicily, and nothing else. Naples has the following stability and technology: Monarchs Leaders Generals Admirals Events The Aragon Inheritance of Napoli This event happens if Aragon exists between 1st January 1442 and 1st January 1444. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is Ruled as Vassal and option B is Independent. The effects are as follows. Ruled as Vassal * Triggers the Aragonese event The Aragon Inheritance of Napoli (option A makes Naples a vassal of Aragon, option B means Aragon inherits Naples) * +150 Relations with Aragon * +100 Relations with Genoa, Papal States, and Venice * -100 Relations with Provence * +2 Stability Independent * -150 Relations with Aragon * +100 Relations with France and Provence * -2 Stability The Holy League This events happens if the event The Holy League has happened for the Papal States and if the Ottoman Empire exists at any point between 1st January 1568 and 1st January 1571. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. The Papal States event requires the Ottomans to exist between 1st January 1565 and 1st January 1568. There are two options. Option A is Support the Holy League, and option B is Let the matter fall. The effects are as follows: Support the Holy League * 72 month Casus belli vs the Ottoman Empire * -150 Relations with Ottoman Empire * +150 Relations with the other Holy League members Let the matter fall * -+50 Relations with Ottoman Empire * -50 Relations with the other Holy League members The other Holy League members are France, The Knights, the Papal States, Savoy, Spain, Tuscany, and Venice. category:Europa Universalis II Italian countries